Archer
The Archer is the second troop in the game, unlocked at Barracks level 2. The archer is a ranged unit, meaning it attacks from a distance. The Archer is also the first troop able to attack both ground AND air targets! Use the archer to aid in your destruction of enemy villages! Stats The Archer can also be upgraded up to level 7, making the Barbarian and Archer the only units able to be upgraded to level 7 at the moment. Upgrading the Archer increases damage and hit points, while increasing the cost to train the troop as well. General Stats * Preferred Target: Any * Attack Type: Ranged, Ground & Air * Housing Space: 1 * Training Time: 25s * Movement Speed: 24 Level 1 * Damage per Second: 7 * Hit Points: 20 * Training Cost: 50 Elixir Level 2 * Damage per Second: 9 * Hit Points: 23 * Training Cost: 80 Elixir * Research Cost: 50,000 Elixir * Research Time: 12h Level 3 * Damage per Second: 12 * Hit Points: 28 * Training Cost: 120 Elixir * Research Cost: 250,000 Elixir * Research Time: 2d Level 4 * Damage per Second: 16 * Hit Points: 33 * Training Cost: 160 Elixir * Research Cost: 750,000 Elixir * Research Time: 3d Level 5 * Damage per Second: 20 * Hit Points: 40 * Training Cost: 200 Elixir * Research Cost: 2,250,000 Elixir * Research Time: 5d Level 6 * Damage per Second: 22 * Hit Points: 44 * Training Cost: 300 Elixir * Research Cost: 6,000,000 Elixir * Research Time: 10d Level 7 * Damage per Second: 25 * Hit Points: 48 * Training Cost: 400 * Research Cost: 7,500,000 * Research Time: 14d Strategy The Archer has tons of different uses while attacking! Learn just a few of them here! Luring out Clan Castle Troops The Archer, just like the Barbarian, can be used to easily lure Clan Castle troops out. Just drop several Archers to get the troops out. Bring them to a corner of the base, then drop around 10 to 20 Archers to take out the troops. Just remember this is a small part of the attack that should take 30s at the most. Don't use up all your time or all your troops on this! Pick Off Outer Defenses The Archer, being a ranged attacker, is able to shoot over walls. Use this ability to your advantage! Drop in several Archers to destroy any defenses just inside the outside walls of the enemy base. To deal with splash damage towers, don't drop them in a small bunch! Spread them out a bit, and a few Archers will bring down a Mortar or Wizard Tower in a matter of seconds! This will clear the way for the rest of your army. Inside Clan Castle Archers are extremely useful to have inside your Clan Castle! At level 6, your Clan Castle can hold 35 Archers! These Archers can pick off both enemy ground and air troops that are attacking your base, making them very useful! Farming The Archer can also be used to farm, just like the Barbarian and Goblin. Especially useful because of its ranged attack type, you can send in Archers to snipe any Gold Mines or Elixir Collectors just within the walls of an enemy base. This can get you a good amount of resources every time, but just remember you will lose trophies unless you get at least one star! Before using this strategy, examine the enemy's Gold Mines and Elixir Collectors by looking at their capacity. Only attack if your enemy has a good amount of resources in them. Gold Mines will have filled up mini-storages next to the mine cart's stop, where Elixir Collectors will be filled with Elixir. Do you have any unique ways you use the Archer? Tell us by commenting your methods of using this troop!